


A need for hope

by TheBattyQueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, I may be evil, Magic fixes everthing, Major AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone dies but everyone lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBattyQueen/pseuds/TheBattyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha knew that she would die as the arrow entered her heart but the feeling of a hand on her shoulder and waking up next to a group of people she recognized was not what she had thought death would be like. Now she is in the middle of something that has her wondering what destiny really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A need for hope

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on my phone and I know that the grammar is going to be off but I have comment moderation on so you can send any fixes to me that way until I have a chanc to fix this on a computer. That will most likely be ove this coming weekend when I don't have to work.  
> This story just came to be as I was sitting on the bus and I realized that I had to get the first chapter down. There will be a lot of deaths outside of the story and we will learn a lot about a post battle of beacon world.  
> This story start both at Pyrrha's death and about a year to year and a half after it ( it make sense once you read the story) so enjoy my evil.

Pyrrha knelt on the floor knowing that she was about to die, her last words said and trying very hard to seem at peace. The bow appearing in Cinders hands was almost enough to break her as she realized that this was how she was going to die. Kneeling on the ground and shot through the heart by a woman who had brought destruction on Vale and Beacon. She had hoped that she would die quickly once the arrow entered her heart but she did not, her mind pictured Jaune and she hoped that he was safe as Cinder walked closer to her and placed a hand on her head. The heat was unimaginable as it flowed through her body. All she could feel was heat and she knew that this was it, this was her end. Had Cinder also placed a hand on her shoulder? No, that was behind her and it felt cool on her flaming body then everything ended.

When Pyrrha was a child she had always questioned how someone could wake up somewhere and believe that they were in the afterlife despite feeling some pain. She no longer wondered that as she sat up realizing that she was not only not dead but not in a hospital, she was sittinging a hallway surrounded by people she recognized and some she did not but most assuredly not dead. Glancing around she saw Wiess's sister, quite a few Soldiers without their helmets though their uniforms told her that they were not all from the same kingdom. More people also stood around but as her head was spinning she could only make out the features of those closest to her. 

"Where am I?" The question sounded so loud to her but only the man closest to her seemed to hear.

"We are not exactly sure where we are but we know that we are safe. How are you feeling?" The man in front of her softly asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder to help hold her up. "Do you remember what just happened to you?" 

"I...I...was in Ozpin's office and .... I died." Pyrrha gasped and almost fell over as what had just happened hit her only the mans hand on her shoulder and quick reflexes made sure that she did not fall over again. "But I'm sitting right here so I must be wrong... I'm wrong. I didn't die. Right?"

"No, you did just like all of us here." The man said as he continued to steady her "My name is Rust and I died about 9 months after you but it appears that we are moving backwards through everyone's deaths, so hi."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I am completely evil  
> The next chapter will be more in depth and explain quite a bit more about where they are but I felt that this was a good stopping point.


End file.
